The appearance of homes, gardens, office atriums and other public places are enhanced by the appearance of hanging plants. These plants are usually suspended by a wire or chain to an elevated position above the floor.
Hanging plants located in a pot must include bottom surface openings for the drainage of excess water, so as to prevent a collection of water at the bottom of the plant pot which can cause deleterious effects to the root system of the plant. Therefore, when watering hanging plants, unless an exact amount of moisture is added to the soil, sufficient to only saturate the soil, the hanging plants have a tendency to leak excess water through the bottom openings of the pot. A hanging plant saucer is therefore usually provided underneath the pot to retain excess water and prevent damage to a floor or other objects located below the hanging plant.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an attractive hanging plant saucer which can be suspended from the plant pot or the suspension system supporting the plant pot, so as to collect excess water draining from the hanging plant, and which can be provided to the user at a reasonable cost.